1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic system including an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, development of optical probes utilizing characteristics of laser light has taken place. Such optical probes analyze tissues based on speckle generated when laser light is applied to the tissues. For example, Jpn. PCT. National Publication No. 2004-512538 is mentioned as a disclosure of the analyzing method. The optical probes are assumed to be used together with, for example, an endoscope.